Amy Chastaine
Amy Chastaine made her debut in UCW (Unlimited Championship Wrestling, later to be renamed WOF - Wrestling Online Federation) on January 30, 2005. She stayed with WOF until a power split in December 2005, and is now currently on the HVW (High Voltage Wrestling) roster, and as of October 15, 2006, is its World Champion. Her overall record is currently 21 - 10 - 3. She has held a few titles, including the WOF Alternative Championship, the WOF Trans-Atlantic Championship, the HVW International Championship and the HVW World Championship. Her current entrance theme is "Hell & Consequences" by Stone Sour and her trademark finisher is called the BlackOut, which is executed by jumping from the top turnbuckle, then grabbing the opponents head and bringing them down to the mat with a DDT. She currently resides in her hometown of New Orleans, LA, with her daughter Jaina and her boyfriend, fellow HVW wrestler Dustin Diablo. ---- Life Before Wrestling Amy was born on August 5, 1976 and raised in a suburb of New Orleans named Harvey. She has no brothers or sisters. Her father died when she was only 2 years old, and she has very few memories of him. Her mother, Liz Chastaine, never remarried. Growing up, Amy's best friend was Kay McDaniel. They entered high school together, where the girls became friends with a few boys, Wyatt Lancaster and Blane Keller, both the same age, and Wyatt's older brother, Heath Lancaster. Amy and Blane began dating shortly after meeting, and remained together all through school and into college, when they eventually got married. Blane was a volatile man, and the Lancaster brothers often worried about his temper towards Amy. Their worries proved to be right, as shortly after getting married, Blane became abusive. Wyatt and Heath left New Orleans to do their own thing. Amy was forced to drop out of college by Blane, where she had been studying Psychology. He continued to be abusive towards her, and Kay tried to convince her to either get help or leave him. Amy refused. A few years later, Wyatt was back in town, and had started teaching a women's self-defense class. Kay ran into him, and they got to talking, and decided to convince Amy to take the class. At first she refused, but Amy kept in touch with Wyatt and eventually the two began seeing each other secretly. Blane somehow found out they had been talking, and accused her of cheating, which was true, but she denied it. He didn't believe her, and beat her bad enough to put her in the hospital for a week with an extensive list of injuries. Once again, Amy's family and friends tried to convince her to leave Blane. She wasn't hearing it though. While she was in the hospital, Blane promised to change his ways, and Amy stayed with him, thinking she owed him that since he had been right about her cheating. When she was well, she decided to end things with Wyatt, and went to his house to tell him in person. She ended up staying there overnight. A month or two later, Amy discovered she was pregnant. Even though she knew otherwise, she let everyone believe Blane was the father. She was determined to make things work out. While she was pregnant, Blane was like a different person. Then Amy gave birth to Jaina. The family went home, and weeks later, Blane was back to his old ways. Kay finally convinced Amy to take Wyatt's class, citing that now it wasn't just herself she had to protect. Both women signed up, telling Blane they were going to an exercise class. Amy took to the physicality and learned quickly, soon assisting Wyatt with the other students. Things went on this way for about six months, until Blane discovered who led the class. He went on another rampage, accusing Amy of cheating again, which this time she wasn't. However, at the end of this fight, Blane was the one hospitalized. Amy had finally had enough. She changed the locks on their house (which is actually hers, inherited from her uncle) and then filed for divorce. Amy went into something of a deep depression, locking herself in her bedroom and speaking to no one. Her mother took care of her daughter Jaina during this time. Amy would only speak to Kay. Eventually, Kay got Amy to listen to Wyatt and his brother Heath, who had come back from New York for a visit. He had opened a wrestling school there, and they wanted Amy to go. Wyatt knew how good she could be just from seeing her in his class. Amy protested at first, but was drawn by the idea of getting out of New Orleans for a while, and decided to go. Once there, she and Jaina stayed with Heath for a few months until Amy could find her own apartment. She trained in the school for just over 2 years, at which point she was signed by UCW, later known as WOF. Wrestling career WOF Amy made her professional wrestling debut on an episode of UCW Destruction on January 30, 2005. She won her first match, and later placed well in a battle royal that was held to determine the number one contender for the World Title, being eliminated by the eventual winner, Suicide Kid. In her fourth match, Amy was given a shot at the Alternative Title, which she won, defeating Joshua Gytrike. This was at the WOF PayPerView The War Has Just Begun. Shortly after this success, Amy became the object of interest, some would say obsession, of Grave Digger. He would watch all her matches, and used various ways to get into her head. The two never faced off, however, until June 5, at WOF Full Circle. The main event was a War Games match, where every championship was on the line. Amy was teamed with the WOF Champion Suicide Kid, and the WOF Tag Champions, Lynn Brewster (also the WOF General Manager) and Cam Davitt. This team, known as Kid's Coalition, faced the team of The Empire (Jonny B, Inferno, Jake Kito) and Grave Digger. In the lead up to this match, Grave Digger went to Amy's house and lit her front yard on fire, and took a few personal items from her home. A few days later, he kidnapped Amy's daughter Jaina and nearly buried her alive. Amy rescued her from his grave yard only hours before he had promised to do so. In the match, they didn't have much interaction due to the chaos going on in both rings. Amy eventually won the match for her team, by forcing Inferno to submit. During this time, Amy renewed contact with Wyatt, and continued to train with Heath. Amy eventually told both Wyatt and Blane that Wyatt was in fact Jaina's real father. Blane obviously wasn't happy with the news. Wyatt, however, while shocked, took to the role well and he and Amy got back together. A month after Full Circle, Amy faced and was defeated by Jake Kito, losing the Alternative Title to him. Many say that if not for the distraction of Grave Digger being at ringside, she would have retained. Amy decided to not ask for a rematch however. Instead, she challenged Grave Digger for his title, the WOF Trans-Atlantic Title. He accepted, and the match was made for July 31, 2005, an episode of Destruction. In the weeks before this match, Amy and Wyatt began to argue. Amy sent Jaina to stay with Kay, to keep her safe from Grave Digger, who had kidnapped her before. Wyatt wanted Amy to go see her more, but Amy refused, not wanting to lead Grave Digger to where she was. During this time, Amy was informed that her ex-husband Blane had been killed in a car accident. A few days before the match, Amy and Wyatt had a huge argument, and Wyatt left for Kay's, to go stay with Jaina. The next day, she tried calling them and got no answer. Worried, she called Heath and the two drove to Kay's to check on things. What they found would change everything. Kay McDaniel was dead on her living room floor, and both Wyatt and Jaina were gone. Amy refused to cancel the match, even though WOF GM Lynn Brewster offered to move it back to the next show, Patriot Games. After a very hard fought match, Amy did what no one thought she'd be able to do, and defeated Grave Digger for the Trans-Atlantic Title. Seconds after being handed the belt, the lights went out, then came back on, Amy no where to be seen. Patriot Games 2005 After two weeks of no one knowing where Amy was, she made her return at Patriot Games, in a most unexpected way. Grave Digger, who still possessed the Trans-Atlantic Title belt, called her out to the ring, and handed her the belt, then raised her arm as the new champion, showing the two to be allies. Amy then spoke, explaining what she had done. Later it was learned that during the two weeks she was missing, she had been held captive by Grave Digger at his graveyard. He told her how he always knew where she and Jaina were - Blane was working for him. He then admitted to having Blane killed when he wanted to kill Amy. Grave Digger had other ideas for her, however. He convinced her that she had nothing and no one left except the title she had just won from him, and to be on his side, to take over WOF. After two weeks of being told these things, and Wyatt never coming to 'save' her, Amy gave in. Later that night at Patriot Games, Amy was part of what is now known around the wrestling world as the "Patriot Games Screwjob." The main event was Grave Digger versus Lynn Brewster for the vacant WOF World Title. Backstage, Brewster had been booked to win, but a lot of people were not happy with that, citing political maneuvering by her to get the win. The story differs, depending on who one talks to, but the end result was of Grave Digger winning the title, and immediately afterwards, Jonny B came to the ring out of character and publicly fired Lynn Brewster from the company, as well as her Tag Team partner Cam Davitt and co-GM Chris Desmond. Grave Digger then Tombstoned Brewster mid ring, and threw her into a casket, which Amy then nailed shut and rolled away up the ramp. The Dark Army Grave Digger and Amy soon became the top two wrestlers in the company, and were nearly unbeatable. However, Grave Digger lost the WOF World Title to Amadeus in October 2005. Grave Digger and Amy thought they needed to do something to keep their top spot in the company, and decided to add a new member to their ranks, having already added enforcer Faceless. Grave Digger gave Amy the task of finding and recruiting the new member. She chose a newcomer to WOF, Dustin Diablo, a masked, unstable and volatile man. She met with him and gave him the offer, and after considering it for a while, accepted, just before WOF Apocalypse. During this time, WOF opened a Training School called HVW, and Jonny B (now the sole owner of WOF after Patriot Games) gave General Managership to Heath Lancaster, honoring a contract Heath had signed with Brewster just before Patriot Games. Weeks later, Jonny B decided that running WOF and wrestling was too much for him, and that the training school was not needed anymore. In one fell swoop, he merged the two rosters and gave Heath Lancaster the GM position of WOF. The Fall of WOF and A Split in Power Apocalypse 2005 was held on December 18, 2005. Amy was scheduled to face Jonny B in a Ladder Match for the Trans-Atlantic title, and Grave Digger was in the main event, a triple threat for the WOF World Title, involving the Champion Amadeus and Eric Mitchell. Once again, backstage politics reared its ugly head and some people were not happy with some of the match decisions. Amy was to retain, and Grave Digger was to reclaim the World Title. Jonny B was not pleased, and did not show at Apocalypse, giving Amy the win by count out. The main event went as scheduled, and Grave Digger won the World Title back. Following what was supposed to be the Ladder Match, Heath Lancaster came to the ring and dropped a bombshell. Earlier that day, Jonny B had gone to his lawyer and transferred ownership of the company to Heath. However, he retained the rights to the name WOF and its titles. Between December 18, 2005 and January 11th 2006, Heath Lancaster owned a company and a list of contracted talents, with no name or titles. HVW On January 11, 2006, Heath Lancaster held a press conference in which he announced the new company's name, taken from the short-lived training federation. He also renamed all the titles, and presented all champions with their new belts. Amy Chastaine was now the HVW International Champion. The WOF belts were then sent back to WOF headquarters, to be used by the new owners. The only thing that changed, however, were the names. The champions were still the same, and the Dark Army, now consisting of Grave Digger, Amy Chastaine, Dustin Diablo and Faceless, continued to have a stronghold over the roster, holding three of the company's four titles. (Diablo holding the HVW Continental Title) The Beginning of the End of the Dark Army Amy faced newcomer Sakura Hyotei at Mistakes & Glories on May 21, and lost the HVW International Title, ending a total of ten months as a champion. Weeks before, Wyatt and Jaina had come back around, and Wyatt was telling an incredible story. He claimed that Grave Digger made him leave the state with Jaina, or else he would kill Amy. He also claimed that Grave Digger was the one who killed Amy's friend Kay. Amy didn't know what to believe, and it caused her to be unfocused, thus her loss. Amy didn't tell Grave Digger that she had spoken to Wyatt. Diablo, however, noticed that she was bothered by something and kept asking her until she eventually told him. In time, the entire truth came out. Grave Digger admitted to threatening Wyatt to leave. He, however, claimed that Wyatt had killed Kay. Amy didn't know who to believe. She continued confiding in Diablo, and they became closer while a rift became noticeable within the Dark Army. Meanwhile, in HVW, a group of wrestlers from the recently closed XoW had been causing trouble, and Heath Lancaster asked the Dark Army to take care of them. While he didn't approve of their tactics usually, he knew that they were the best people for the job. A six-person tag match was booked for July 2. In the weeks before this, tensions were at an all time high within the stable. Amy and Grave Digger had yet another argument, in which Grave Digger grabbed her and would probably have hurt her, if Diablo had not come into the room just then and broken up the altercation. That night, he made sure Amy got home safe, and they came up with a plan. For the six-person tag at the show, Grave Digger was in the ring and needed a tag. He reached for Amy, but she jumped off the apron, refusing, and walked up the ramp. Grave Digger tagged in Diablo, who tagged back out shortly after. The XoW guys had Grave Digger in a pinning predicament, and Diablo ran into the ring, presumably to stop the count, but hit Grave Digger instead. Amy then ran back to the ring, and as Diablo held the man down, she slapped him across the face and challenged him for the HVW World Title, a match to be held at Meltdown, July 30. Two weeks later, Amy faced a recurring opponent, Blood Reign, in a cage match. Blood Reign got the pin, and Grave Digger came out afterwards, accepted the match, and gave Amy a Chokeslam for good measure. At Meltdown, Amy Chastaine versus Grave Digger was the main event, a match many people called a dream match. For months, people had been saying that Amy was in his shadow, and she was out to prove everyone wrong. Not only that, but to finally take something away from him, after he had taken so much from her. Unfortunately for Amy, that didn't happen. At the end of a long, brutal match, Grave Digger Tombstoned Amy right onto his trademark shovel and pinned her easily. Amy was taken from the ring on a stretcher, her neck feared broken. The End? Amy was taken to a local medical facility, and given an array of tests. Luckily, her neck was not broken. She only suffered a medium-grade concussion, and a herniated disk. The doctor released her to the care of her own doctor in New Orleans, where Amy decided to go for her recovery. Dustin Diablo went with her. Despite everyone's protests, Amy swore she was done with wrestling. She felt she had let everyone down by not being able to do what she set out to do, and refused to even watch the HVW shows on TV. Dustin tried his best to get her to, even just to see his matches, but Amy wouldn't budge. He eventually just left DVD's of the shows laying around, letting her decide to take a look in her own time. Eventually, she did, as no matter how much she tried to stay away, wrestling was in her blood and she couldn't. She saw one show in which both Grave Digger and Lynn Brewster claimed that she'd never be back because she knew she wasn't good enough. Over that weekend, when Dustin was away for work, Amy had a personal breakthrough where she realized two things. One, that she loved Dustin, and two, that she would never be at peace with herself until she went back to HVW and faced up to her past. That meant going back and facing Lynn Brewster, who had been calling Amy out for weeks about her role at Patriot Games 2005. It also meant going back and doing what she set out to do in the first place - beat Grave Digger. Back in Action Amy returned to HVW September 17, and made two challenges that night, one to Lynn Brewster, and later in the night, one to Grave Digger. Heath told Amy that he couldn't make Grave Digger give her a rematch, but if he agreed, he would book it. Amy knew the only way to get him to agree to that was to make him mad. So she attacked him after one of his matches and made the challenge. The next show, was Amy's match against Lynn. Heath made it a cage match, but this was no ordinary cage, it was the size of a Hell in a Cell, only with no top. Grave Digger couldn't let a match happen based on Patriot Games go by without being involved, and he demanded to be the guest referee. Both Amy and Lynn agreed. During the match, Amy swung a shovel at Lynn, who ducked, and hit Grave Digger instead, making him bleed. Amy eventually won the match. Afterwards, Amy received a Chokeslam as payback for the accidental shot to the head, and Grave Digger accepted her challenge... making the match a First Blood match. Amy Chastaine versus Grave Digger Part Two took place on October 15, 2006 at the HVW PayPerView Liberation. With the aid of Dustin's favored weapon, a long blade he calls Kouta, Amy sliced open Grave Digger's forehead and became the HVW World Champion, only the second in the company's history. 2006 Comes to A Close As the year ends, Amy is still the HVW World Champion, having defended the title successfully twice, against Blood Reign as a result of the Fan's Choice show, where HVW fans decided who would get a shot at her title; and most recently against Billy Hush at Last Stand. Career Accomplishments Titles Held *WOF Alternative Champion *WOF Trans-Atlantic Champion *HVW International Champion *HVW World Champion Special Notes *Amy is the only person to ever have defeated Grave Digger twice. *Amy has the second longest title reign in WOF and HVW history combined, for the Trans-Atlantic/International Title. It falls only 6 days shorter than Grave Digger's World Title reign. *Amy has never submitted. Other *Amy was a participant in the SCW Anniversary show Open Battle Royal in June 2005, where she was in the last five entrants to be eliminated. *Amy took part in the TKOW Tag Team Submission Invitational, where she was teamed with Eric Mitchell. The team lost, but Mitchell was the one who submitted. Career Record WOF 13 - 4 - 1 *1-31-05 Destruction - Def. Cable *2-13-05 Destruction - Def. Flash *2-27-05 Destruction - Def. Blood Reign *3-20-05 The War Has Just Begun - Def. Gytrike to win Alternative Championship ** Four Corners of Hell match *4-24-05 Destruction - Def. Hard Rock Kidd to retain *5-8-05 Destruction - vs Inferno; no contest *5-22-05 Destruction - (w/ Suicide Kid) Def. Jake Kito/Inferno *6-5-05 Full Circle - Kid's Coalition Def. Empire w/ Grave Digger ** War Games match; Amy makes Inferno submit and retains title *7-3-05 Destruction - Jake Kito Def. Amy to win Alternative Championship in 2/3 Falls *7-17 Destruction - Blood Reign Def. Amy via DQ ** interference by Grave Digger *7-31-05 Destruction - Def. Grave Digger to win Trans-Atlantic Championship *8-14-05 Patriot Games - returns after being held captive by Grave Digger ** now aligned with Grave Digger *8-28-05 Destruction - Def Blood Child to retain *9-11-05 Destruction - Def. Iceman ** advances in Supercup Tournament *9-25-05 Destruction - Jonny B Def. Amy via DQ *10-9-05 Downward Spiral - Def Inferno to retain *11-6-05 Destruction (w/ Grave Digger & Diablo) Def. Jonny B, Jake Kito & Amadeus ** Grave Digger pins Amadeus *12-4-05 Destruction - Eric Mitchell Def. Amy via pinfall *12-18-05 Apocalypse - Def. Jonny B via count out ** Jonny B no shows the match HVW 8 - 6 - 2 *1-29-06 ShockWave - Def. Pat Laba to retain (title now called International Championship) *2-26-06 ShockWave - Freeman/Armanno Def. Amy/Grave Digger via DQ ** interference by Faceless *3-12-06 New Horizon - Def. Armanno Anastagio via pinfall *5-7-06 ShockWave - Def. Cypher via pinfall *5-21-06 Mistakes & Glories - Sakura Hyotei Def. Amy to win International Championship *6-18-06 ShockWave - Feral Destruction Def. Amy & Diablo * Feral Destruction advances in Tag Team Tournament *7-2-06 ShockWave - Dark Army vs XoW; no contest ** Amy and Diablo turn on Grave Digger *7-16-06 ShockWave - Blood Reign Def. Amy via pinfall ** Cage match *7-30-06 Meltdown - Grave Digger Def. Amy to retain World Championship *10-1-06 ShockWave - Def. Lynn Brewster via pinfall ** Cage match *10-15-06 Liberation - Def. Grave Digger to win World Championship ** First Blood match *11-12-06 ShockWave - Amy/Diablo vs Lynn/Bryant; No Contest **Jonny B interferes *11-19-06 Aftershock - Bryant McCoy Def. Amy via pinfall ** following interference by Jonny B *11-26-06 Shockwave - def. Blood Reign to retain World Title *12-10-06 Shockwave - def. Lynn Brewster and Jonny B ** Three way Dance match *12-24-06 Last Stand - def. Billy Hush to retain World title Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers